transformice_music1fandomcom-20200213-history
Seafoam
Disco ormene (2008) Disco ormene (2008) Movie Script I stand here beside an earthworm. That lives at the lower of the food chain. Let's look more closely at the world this fascinating creature... Fascinating? Are you kidding? Who wrote this crap? The worm is the thing dumbest on the planet. Even the insects to consider totally ridiculous. You can forget the whole thing. Want to talk to the union... And then the brain of the earth? I think it is not for you, no? In fact the worms can much more than you think. Sure, you can eat dirt and eat more land! He was talking about that little fruit? There can be difficult. Barry, let it go. I'm not liking it! Yeah, go running to your mom, Earthworm fearful. Just wait. I'll show them! I'm saying. If he does it is very crazy! This will be a breeze. Stopped laughing, suddenly, no? I knew that I could. Never doubt you. Come on, Barry, pull! Yes, those berries even get stuck. That's how you do. Beware! It is a very crazy guy. BARRY AND THE BAND Of earthworms It... so. What do you think folks? I would not say that? Barry... If they are surprised too much to applaud, then... Beware of hooks, Barry! No! I'll puke! Oh no! Are you okay? Stay calm, folks! I'm still with the fruit... Beware of branches! Get out there! Barry, go down there, quick! The worms are falling, huh? Come on Barry, you can. The hole is here, come... No, no, more to the right, Barry... left... Now, yes. Go! Hey! You did it! - As a professional. - It was very good. That's it. Easy. It was a snap! - Hey, Barry. - Yes? Me and the boys been talking e... we want to show you something. Yes, yes, of course! - You see that thing there? - Yes, yes, yes... Look... Seriously... did not think we would walk with a worm, thought? - Head of the earth. - Go find your mother, Barry! Yeah, you know! - Hey, Barry... - And, yeah, I know. We are at the base the food chain. But for others can not take our place? Just a little? I just wanted to know if you want the rest of the berry, Barry? Yummy! You are soaked through, but gives feel that is very cool. Ah, Tito. You never dream having a different life? Ah... do not... Okay, folks. Sign up to the great musical competition. Introduce yourselves on stage with famous artists... a direct transmission for any backyard And the prize is $ 10,000 If I was not a worm, Easy win a contest like that! - I would be famous, rich... - Barry! This is no longer one of your crazy ideas, eh? Where is my inhaler? Here she is! Calm down, Mom. I am a worm. All I know crawling around and eating dirt, right? Great. My health will not support no more crazy your plan. Even more the day goes start a brilliant career! Sure! In plant fertilizer! I can not wait 45 years reports on rotten leaves. Exactly. And with good retirement! Not true, Frank? Ah, damn! I mean, dear... And do not leave the weak heart of his poor mother forever. Perhaps our son wants to... No. Forget it. That, anyway. You are much better. We do not want be late, it is not It is a great pleasure to sing to my public library... on staff here in... Dunghill Ltda! I feel something special in the air. Think are... Feelings nothing more than feelings Tito, this jacket... Yes, shrank. My mother put it in the dryer. But you did not buy yesterday? Yeah! Even bought medium size. How someone can have such bad luck? Hey! Look! Well, Tito. Pay attention. Watch and learn when I give her "smile". - Hi.. - Hey, come on. - Gloria... - Come closer to the stage. Did you see that? You saw how... Hey! Are they long? Should come with the director. And I speak for all interns! Yes, yes... Playin 'hard. She can barely take your eyes off me. Anyone notice it. - Barry, I hate to tell you, but... - But what? Feelings Feelings you feel again in my Heart No way! What he has exceptional? Nor do I understand. Despite the fact that... he is a beetle, rich and famous, and has a lot of class on stage. He can take class on stage But I'm behind the scenes... Gloria come and when the autograph Tony Dean I'll get to it... Look. Well done! Here comes the King's autograph. Does a star... no, a legend like me... need to waste the talent this den of worms? Calm down, Tony, calm. The work has a good compensation. Do not you understand? I am an artist! Money does not mean nothing for me. Hey, 200 are missing here. This time passes! Hey, what are you looking at? Welcome back from vacation. What a great start for the new company policy! It's exciting to all of you after the holidays... more willing and ready to grow than ever. Hey, Barry... Barry! Are you listening? It is the worst day of my life. Careful with that thing! The only good thing is that can not get worse. Let's give a warm welcome a... Am burning! Help! Oh no! Everybody back to work. The fun ended today. Calm down, dear. Fortunately nothing happened to the director. Oh no! Honey... honey... Attention will only speak once. And very simple. Just fill the report. Staple the sheet. Well on the edge. Well on the edge. No, this is terrible! My mother has a heart attack... or a cold... or something serious. What will I do? Well, we could start focusing on this. And another thing. Our course for managers mid-level starting tomorrow. It requires a large amount of homework nightly. The exam will be in three weeks. I imagine that there are no volunteers? Wow! Manager! Imagine, a worm, midlevel manager! Normally our content disapproval is 65.3 %... , and by the way, will be higher. Give up. It's all your time free in the next three weeks. No, no, no! I can fix it. Even if you leave my mother proud. Proud! Proud? Midlevel manager! Heard alone, Frank? "Yes, this is my son, the middle manager "! Titus will also make the proof, and we have to study non-stop. Finally gave up those your crazy ideas. Finally! Your father has something for you. - Frank! - Yikes! Ah, yes. We have enough space in the closet... Things your father of the first 30 years in plant fertilizer. I know that will help in their studies. Gee, thanks, Dad... Is dad with hair! EMPLOYEE OF WEEK E Daddy... Barry. You would not the house of Tito Ah, yes... I'm going, Mom! Do not delay No, no! What? MORE SUCCESSES THE DISCO 77 Disk, right. Let's see what it is. What is this? Frank! Stop looking through the window. I just wipe it Barry What's that noise? not doing should not do anything that is Open Door Do what I say! Now Barry I'm warning I'll count to three I'm serious One, two... two and a half... three! Want me to explain what is happening here? Not only were entertained with... one of Dad's books! - Thought I heard a song. - No! I was just practicing with the stapler! Is. This is the sound of a manager middle level! My boy! Sure, Mom. Barry! Ended up to make a cake of mosses. Let me give you a few slices to take. "Slime-line" We guarantee results in just eight days. My goodness! Will be awesome! Just buckle up... push the button and ready. Fat will disappear and you the worm will be the most beautiful street. And not only that. You also gain the book "Eat According... " Tito! I know! It's really cool! - You know what? - Imagine. - The public waiting... - Right... - Centipedes, beetles, insects... - Right... A massive neon sign descends on the stage. Can you read what is written? Barry? Says: "Barry and the Band of Earthworms. " "Band of Worms?" Exactly. All fans attending the madness will be crazy. And there, in front of the stage, Gloria will be. "Hey, hey, dirty worm! Barry... So begins the pace environment! The star enters the stage! But Barry... But Barry... you're a worm! Do not worry! Nobody will think about it... when the whole garden are enjoying and dancing! There will be stars of the disco! This time he's gone mad for once! Yeah! Tito! Will you give a show on the dance floor! The girls will be crazy, will scream for love! You're great! And Tito! You will do bass. And where do you think the "Band Earthworms "starts? He knew he would ask. Look, man! started the countdown for the musical competition... where young talents will compete... with stars like Bug DMC Backyard Boys and Tony Dean Who will win the prize $ 10,000 What do you think? Ten thousand bucks! "Let's shake," is what they say. Why do you think... ranging allow... to introduce ourselves? I already did the inscription! But Barry... Sure, Sunshine Barry... Not forgetting a little, insignificant, tiny detail? No! Earthworms do not know how to dance! But... I think you are right, Tito. may be you. Fame and much, much money, money, money... However, Tito... going to do anyway! My goodness! Look at his hair! - Hi, girls. - Oi Look! You're a cool worm? Know how to dance? So come take the test at 7. That's it! It's hard! Now you can study in peace, gerentinho mommy. Yes, so long. Bye! HOLE SWEET HOLE Cool! One, two. Testing, testing, one two. Sure, one at a time. C'mon. What? What... Now... Yes? And now? Hi! I came to do the test. Gloria! It is the right place? Between Yes! You were very lucky. People made queue all day! What kind of test is? It's hard! The law is that just playing the music... everyone will dance. Wow! Let's sing to a large audience? I am sorry... I'm not allowed talking about the first show... but the great music contest on TV, and we will win $ 10,000! - The show with all the stars? - Yes! There will be a lot of them! Cool! But really think we can win? Clear. But we need make something clear. Yes? Here we have the sexy... I say supporting talented girl. Supporting Role? - Yes.. you start doing the chorus. - Yes, yes... Then a headhunter to see, then you appear in the newspaper... win a gardening program on TV a solo e... It is, you need to crawl before it can... crawl. Thus, between the adjuvant and o... cool singer There is a kind of... chemistry, if they understand me. Sure! Who is the singer? - Good.. I am. - Right... then... We better get testing... then... And action! Yes Perfect! Empathy! It is important if you want set the tone. Lord... It is most important. His eyes are Filled with hesitation. That's right! Try to see me in front. I say see it. So is this thing that calls for... disk? - Yes. - Right. - Indeed it is. - Good Dear... Great. I want to keep my reputation... Perfect! Can you feel? - Very good! - Is it? Now sing! Show the world who can make the worms! Come on! Oh! Yes, sir I can dance But I need some music! A little more feeling. Hello? I can dance dancing all night for real Yes, almost there. Is leaving. Yes, sir I can dance I can dance dancing all night for real Stop! Stop. Stop, please! - What do you think? - How can I say... was one of the most evil things... wonderful that I ever heard. - Really? - His voice is awesome. Glad you think so! Thank you. - Hey, how about... - Sure. ...I make some clothes... - Great idea. And then we'll dance super hot. Yes, dance... Want a little help to fix things? - Yes, of course... - Bring some glasses or something? Gloria? The sexy? Is. We say... I love to love you, baby Understand? This was in the copier. Know something about this? No. I do not remember anything. Why? Disk is fully incompatible with our image. Oh, no... yuck! Disco really gives all the wrong signals. This? Gives? Your address, Barry. Right here! Let me see. Hey... true! Yeah! The same address that will be on your pink slip! Listen to one thing... when someone wins a super job as my... all former colleagues get jealous. Then they make these posters to play a trick. Using my address! - It's not a joke? - Yes it is. That is exactly what the guys college would have done. Funny! They are so proactive! That's what I call team's first! Where did you preached these posters? In Alamenda of Earthworms. Great. So your mother you can also see them. HARD ROA COFFEE What is this place? Ora. I found that our studies needed a boost... a stimulus, right? I am tired of its "new impetus". But they are just musicians. It is a quiet and peaceful. Let me hear you! Rock'n'Roll! You rock! Salt water with ice. And one for the guitar. Now I see who plays guitar. What? Sorry, guys. Lead guitarist! The main. Cool. Because I am assembling a band... and I already have some big names. Now you need someone to shoot the guns of heavy metal! Not bad. The problem is it a band album. - What? - Do not see how it will be radical? A great guitar album! You must have eaten sand. Would not do with the old Guitar Dad, would you? Yes, I would. Barry wants disc and nothing but hard disk. You said lead guitar or air guitar? I must have forgotten... I saved for two years just to buy the box. - Listen, in our band... - His band, Barry! I will ensure that everyone have instruments. Right? Instruments Disco! Imagine, going to wear bright clothes and dance under strobe lights. Is. With a new guitar dream! I would do anything for a guitar! But not hard! Anything but that! Ah, what a pity. But cheer up... Now we can devote ourselves to study! - The guitar that you mentioned... - Yes? - Electrical? - Yes! - Six strings and all? - Sure. - Much brighter? - T! - Say, I'm in this. - That's it! Touch here! On second thought, you do not have any instrument. - Titus, hurry up. - Yes.. Now! It is the destiny or not? I just got 500 bucks my first salary. It is only with a stick. So what? We can turn with something a little less fancy. Hey, brain of land, whether reach the top ten or what? Or want to bury for good? That worm sucker. Need to tell you one thing. Yes? There is one last thing I need in the first test. - A bass player. - E? Know what's inside. Talent. I feel it! Somewhere in there There is a big star of the disc! You know, deep down. - Barry? Look at me! - What? I do not look like a star of the disc. Yeah, I think so. You know? I think not. I think I look like a fat earthworm, stupid, slimy, talentless. But, Tito... you just have big bones! Barry... Earthworms have no bones. No, sure, but still... You may be blessed with bold ideas, different... and personality but some of us... we are not. Ah, Tito! This is a lame excuse! Just start playing and will forget everything about these little... tires you have. Unfortunately, my tires and I... we have a test-run for which we have to study. Come on, just once. It is temporary, only a test. I swear. - Please... - Please... not that look! Remember that I'm helping him prepare for the test! Tito! I beg you. If you touch this time never going to ask you a favor. Never again? Never. I swear... sincerely. - Right. But just this once. - Yes! Thanks, Tito! By the way, will could you lend me five hundred bucks? Is it possible? Hey! It's showtime! And then? Wow, I'm not pleased about that. Relax. I booked it as overtime. The guitar's Daddy! Here you are. It's a historic day! Can you feel? It's the sound of fame, victory in the contest... and 10 grand, also worth mentioning. Now you, Tito. Yes.. no! Tito... Tito. This... I thought you... Tito. You worried me there. Jimmy, I hear his guitar. We will win the contest! That's it! My love is always dancing And not a bad thing not lie We spent the night in Frisco In any type of disc My goodness! that night I gave goodbye to our love Do not blame the sun Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Dance, dance, dance Do not blame the sun Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Dance, dance, dance There was too much? Bravo! Incredible! Donna! Listen. I can explain everything! Do not think we, earthworms enough trouble already? You know, it's a joke! The sound was certainly a joke. - Move away from the battery. - Yeah, sure. This is called? Set the pace? Have you heard that? - Titus. - Yes! This low is all wrong. Loosen the belt and tighten cortas. But you can not loose more. That's better. Jimmy. If I say "Funky" you say... - "6-6-6." The number of... - No. Oh, sorry. Gloria, wait until the chorus before starting to scream. - And Barry... - Yes? You're fired... as a drummer. Will to focus on the keyboard. - Yes, this is my face. - Now! This bothers me dance But somehow drugged me fascinating rhythm dominated my feet I changed my life completely I saw the lightning take me My love can not take eyes on me Improved. But I grew up in the backyard of a nightclub. I know this song. Missing something. I want to see the buzz! No blame Sunshine Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Blame dance Do not blame the sun Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Blame dance I can not I can not can not control my feet I can not I can not can not control my feet I feel that deep down you're a lonely woman... who needs a man to pick you up. I mean, look after you. But Tony is not here through the desert? There is space here. Space all the passions and feelings! C'mon, cheer up! They think it is a school band Must be those ridiculous earthworms that entered my musical competition. Have you heard something? No. But they are great! Not as good as you, Tony. Just because they are stylish, dance and they are young... I mean, you're not old! Well, I promised to show you the inside of my car... Sunshine! Moonlight Good times Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times. I knew it. I knew that we were able! I knew all the time. One wonders, it seemed more... a bank of earthworms playing together for the first time. Tito! When the lights of the disco shine on our clothes... nobody will notice. Not a worm. We will win the contest! Certainly. Nothing can stop us. - Barry... - Nothing. I will not have to go on stage... is not it? Not? Especially now that got my new diet. "I Find Your Slim!" I just need to stay away from the earth... This was the best night of my life. Thank you, thank you! Sure... well, anything... You can let go now. Hello! Let's see what he says. "Dear Barry Sunscreen. For your registration for our contest... regret to inform you that... you were not selected? Lisa, provide for I'm not disturbed... - What? - I want my spot back! - Who do you think you are? - Sunshine Barry! Hey, Sunscreem Barry. This is a musical competition seriously. The public would laugh if I let earthworms to compete. They will not even realize! The name of you is not "Barry and the Band of Worms?" - No, do not flock... band! - E? Listen! Do not that sound of worms or anything. We are much more so... No blame Sunshine Understand? Everyone will think we are centipedes. Do not blame the moonlight If not get off of my desk Now, I'll call security. Let's do the following: I'll send a video demo... and if you still think that we should not participate, fine. What do you say? And it promises to get off of my table now? Yes! I hope it's a video demo fantastic. - A video demo? - Yes.. But it is only a formality. They just want to see how amazing "Barry and the Group of Earthworms. " Guys? Listen! Everyone wants to see stars the disk, right? Our image must be one? Band insect? And no worms... and I think the fantastic clothes that Gloria will help that. Maybe I should put more sequins... for all cameras. The details are also roses beautiful, I can put some... It's fun to stay at the YMCA They have everything For your enjoyment mental They loved the clothes. You can see it. No wonder. They were fantastic. Listen, Barry, need to tell you one thing. You know that feeling... when you know someone you see who you really are? I know exactly what you mean! I'm not sure how to say. You know, is the first time someone really believe me. Finally someone who knows me, taste, and knows how to sing. Absolutely. And who supports me and tells me... I've really got talent... and he should know, after all, he is Tony Dean. What did you say? - "Love"! "Bellissima!" - Tony? This is the same for me? They need water right now. Then you are taken off the worm. He knew it was making a video to participate in the contest. It will be very cool. None how not to win. Not really. Win? You are worms! Made to crawl the trash of others. Can not beat the man, the myth, the legend... Tony Dean! Yeah, but you have not heard Our new sound, you hear? Can not wait. I'm looking forward to it! Remember, increase the level of vocals. Oh, Gloria... See you tomorrow! You leave me breathless. Just like when I hear your fantastic voice! - Really? - Sing for me. Love I want to keep the reputation I'm feeling a Incredible! Overtime, studies to test, overtime, studies to test... hardly see it more at night. No... Continue with the good job. Mrs.. Olson died of envy when I heard that you will be manager. Perhaps you could know a good young worm soon... That is unlikely. Wait and see. Guys with good jobs are rare items. The daughter of Mrs.. Olson works accounting. And when you pass the test Saturday... - Saturday? - Yikes! As if a worm had not nothing better to do. Especially with so much space in the closet. Oh Frank! It's time for news. Go turn on the TV! Ah, yes! TV... Almost forgot! Barry, you better pass the exam! Otherwise, my poor and weak heart will break in two. And remember, the sound of insects! No sound of worms, right? 3-2-1... What's going on? It's crazy when I'm here the test run is coming... Let comcear! What are you doing? Tony says our music is better when my voice is at its highest. We can not concentrate more on your dancing? What is your problem? Tony said he could come here hear me sing and you will not... spoil my great chance to sing! What? You did not tell Tony we're here at... Although it is not my trainee Barry. The subject of jokes. I can explain everything. Do not tell me. His friends cheated to wear a costume? Right. Very good. Easy now. Think about that the disk can do for the company! Unless they are all willing to be "downsized" right now... I suggest that you proactively... remove these instruments Site now! Quietly, the door funds. Now! Right. Try fertilizer without us. We are no longer slaves! We are stars of the disc! Where did all... What are you making? Come back! Stop! Listen... Barry! Not here. Listen. Let's go swimming in money! We will have thousands of fans going crazy with us! Right? I'm not down none of this even... Can see, no? From here, there is only one direction, and that's up! Settle down! I'm with my guitar. Not a guitar What is holding! Oh no! Where are we? Live bait? Only two dollars? No No way! Ending a place like this! And at this stage of my life! Tony said that my voice could take me much further... and that I would have much success. Tony said this... Tony said that! Do not you see he only praised to win the contest? You are a playful, Barry. Funny? Roots of trees have more feelings than you! I can tell you that Tony Dean think different! Listen! You could not sing nor that his life depended on it. But you said... also... Hey, we're in this for his sake and because of your fucking contest. There are no, because there is no contest. What? - They do not want worms participate. - How? Do you think the rest of us sounds better than Gloria? We live in a hole, eat the earth! Hard to do with party and uplifting. Some of you know what that is? Take, took the wedding party of silver from my parents. It was pretty cool. Get real! Worms do not dance! Only serve to stay the end of a rusty hook... and this is something we do very well. Hey, take me! Oh no, never gonna leave. And I was wanting both be mid-level manager... Hello! Will have to hit harder. This glass is super thick, man. No use, no way to break this glass... Wait. Unless... Gloria? How about standing beside the glass and sing a little for us? - But you told me... - No, no. You're great! Fantastic! Especially when sing the high notes! Now? At first I was afraid was petrified thought I could not live Without you by my side But you're singing in tune. You know, suddenly, everything makes sense. It's like you said, Barry. The important thing is to feel what she sings. And I really I feel your pain and loss. No, no. You misunderstood the letter. She is happy! It's in the shower, screaming with joy! Can not you feel? The song... is talking to us! you again From Outer Space I just walked found you here With the sad expression on her face I should have changed My lock idiot should have done You leave your key If I knew For just a second you'd be back to bother me Go away now Exit through the door Turn around now Because you're not welcome anymore Were not you What did hurt me getting out thought I would crumble That I lay down and die Oh, I do not I will survive long as I know love I know I'll stay alive I have a life to live I have all my love to give will survive I will survive Oh no! Not again! No! It's all my fault! I will sacrifice myself so they can escape! Hey. I'm here! Pick me! No... Drop it! I forgot to say something. I really like the disc! - What? - Really? Me too! No, seriously. I like it! Mostly Village People! Especially the cute with leather pants. Yikes. I have to do all alone? Crawl for their lives! Run! We're saved. Escaped. As I am relieved! What I said before... It was a... joke, right? Push the rusty hook on me! I'm just a worm ridiculous, right? We can not allow he goes fishing with Barry. Somehow, he was who told us to run. Whether you agree, is Barry! I think we should respect his wishes! Listen, do not ask what your band... what your band can do for you, but what we can do for your band. Yeah! And now it's time to save the singer! Nobody will miss me when I leave, nor my mother likes me. What the hell... Goodbye, cruel world! Goodbye piles of fertilizer, soil clay and beetles ridiculous! Help me here. Not to mention that silly clothes causing itch in me. Ah! Wow! I do not imagine it was so great! Barry, Bear! Guys, c'mon. Come on, get up! Alright, alright! This one is for my grandfather! Quick! There is a hole! Hurry! Run! I'll delay it! No, Barry! Come back here! Hey, hello! I'm what you want! You missed! I think I found the hole! Listen... Gloria, sorry I have said what about... Barry, if not for you... the windows would continue cracking whenever I opened my mouth. The competition starts in 15 minutes. Pena will not participate! Probably would made fools of themselves. But it would have been fun. Well, I still have to do evidence for management. Well, boys... and girls, of course. Could have been worse. Luckily no one died. Wait till my mother knowing. How could you do this with his mother poor and low Ouch! Well head And it's all your fault, Frank! Talk something for your child! I'll try, but... The time is coming Fasten your seatbelts. will be a great trip! Do not worry. From now on I promise to do my work... and my work. If I still have one, of course. I do not know what I thought Astro's hard! It is, of course, really. - A dream! - Also did not work for me. Yeah! Pure madness, e... What went wrong? Offered us a show Tiles in the legendary 54... but the poor health of his mother not stand, so... A show? You rang? Isaiah Frank and Funky Band Earthworms of Dancing. "Worms"? Should have seen. I knew all the moves. "The Andante Stick! "The Rolinho Beetle! But dad! Worms do not dance! Son, what is "Hard"? It is a type of music, father! No, what the disc mean to you? It no longer matters. And a stupid dream! Exactly! Disco is a dream. A dream about good times and fun. And if anyone knows dreaming, we are... We, worms! What else we do in our holes? Repeat: I am a worm and I am proud of it! I am a worm, and I... But I hate to be the worm! Say: We, earthworms, know dance! We, worms, we know to dance! Repeat: Nothing will stop me! Nothing will stop me! Unless the competition in which did not let us compete. And it will just give up? Yes.. nor have any instrument. But you have... space in the cupboard! Father, has been eating earth fat again? Oh, it... So what do you think? Wow! Hi, we are the "ephemeral". 1, 2, 3, 4. I'm so busy I'm dizzy I'm so busy I'm dizzy It is hip-hip It is hip-hip You guys are great. Even more. Sorry, I made clear not attend the contest? Ah, yes. Just think... that if ever needed a band of hard, be here. You know, do not! No problem. We'll just stay here... and we are ready, if needed. Hey, call security, I to get rid of those worms! And Tito? We can not play without it! I tried but... know... How good is... walk here, amid the future corporate company! And there we have the finest production. Or should I say... the fat flower? Turn Gloria. Tony! Baby Beetle! Mary? Oh, Gloria? I came to wish you good luck. I know I will win! Yes.. clear. How about going to some place to celebrate, then? Only two of us? Maybe I can arrange an appointment. Talk to my manager... to finalize the details. Yuck! Face more disgusting. Hey, buddy. Hey, wait a minute, is not what you think. - Walking. - No, no, no, no. Time to go! I just... What are you doing? This is my arm bad! We will disclose the outcome. - Please stay. - Any problems? Always present the best result of the year. - I? - 100100. Very proactive! To a worm, I say. - I will become mid-level managers? - Congratulations! I've organized His first task. I want you to dig a wine cellar. Perfect job for a worm. - Thanks... - Follow me then. And continue with these dirty clothes. "You're a cool worm? Know how to dance? " The last presentation of the night, ladies and gentlemen... Tony Dean! Hi, folks. Thank you. Tony, love you! Where is the record? Tony! We have a problem! Will have to sing live! - No way! - Tony... Sing, Tony, sing! Memories... Oh no! What is this? Hey, stop! Come back! You'll get in 10 seconds. What say? Should we or... Come on, please! Sure, but remember the name! We are not the "Group of Earthworms," we are the "Band of Earthworms. " Yes, as you want. Step aside! Gloria, we can. Ladies and gentlemen. Yes.. we have the great fortune... submitting... a very interesting band... indeed, some earthworms. Hey, is not it Barry? If he Want My Money Back! Are you kidding? It is now that the fun will start. Earthworms, no! Earthworms, no! Who goes first? Gloria! Not me. I'm just a girl's choir. Jimmy? Donna? You go first. Right! Ladies and gentlemen... Barry and the Band of Worms! It was better find a secure tunnel and welcoming and closing the day. But what... Tito! It's time to show these cretins what we do! It's showtime! Tito? Cool. And then? We're cool or not? What? I think it's time to go out. I mean, we get, right? Are you there? Bring it on, Barry! Before I was a singer Playing in a rock band I never had difficulties To have a one night And all around me needed to stop look so bad And I decided quickly It's time to bombard the worm. Stop the music end the show Yeah! Bring it on! They were dancing and singing moving with the music was then that I realized Somebody turned around and yelled Touch music cool whitey C'mon, people, we'll show them! Touch music cool, right What? What's going on? - Not bad. - Cool! Let's dance play nice music to die Until die Until die Oh no! And I thought things could not get any worse. Caramba! It... - Let's dance! - Frank! Beware! My poor health! But now it's much better Yes, it is I'm doing all kinds But never lose that feeling Oh Frank! Of how I learned the lesson that day They were dancing and singing moving with the music was then that I realized Somebody turned around and yelled Touch music cool whitey Touch music cool, right Touch music cool whitey Let's dance play nice music to die Come on, Jimmy! Solo! When were dancing and singing moving with the music was then that I realized Somebody turned around and yelled Touch music cool Tap Touch music cool Come on! Touch music cool Tap The judges decided... and the winners and $ 10,000 are... Yes, yes, yes... Who knew? The winners of the night are... - We are ready! - The Mayflies! What? No, no... Can not be serious! I to not believe. We were the best! Calm... Give the money soon while we're still young! Goodbye! No, no, no! Can not be happening. Here is the money combined. No... Do not take it anymore! Deserved the first place! They want to stop that? The victory was ours! Those beetles corrupt stole from us! - No matter. - It does not matter? It was fun and this is the most important. All that history of being the rich and famous. Forget it. We took a show! It was actually pretty cool. Even forgot my diet. Sorry. Do not you understand? Although we are a bunch of losers. Crushed in a pile of manure, excavated by the blades. Sun-dried. We finished, and tomorrow only will remember the winner! What about us... already been forgotten. What? Right... Thank you, thank you. Have enough people... My guys earthworms. Some of us hope almost 30 years for this. The wait was worth every minute. They are worms! They are a band! - I present to you... - Sunshine Barry... My son! And the Band of Worms! But we do not win... then... We are so proud of you! Yes, you are earthworms more detached from the world! Dance! Dance! Dance! C'mon, let's see your hands up! I said "Hands"! Ah, you have no hands. Right. Okay. Showtime! My love lives dancing would not be something bad But I did not gain any affection And that's no lie We spent the night in Frisco In any type of disc that night I gave goodbye to our love No blame Sunshine Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Blame dance No blame Sunshine Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Blame dance Hey, people! Tomorrow I quit my job... and start a career as a tap dancer! If you can, I can. That's it! This bothers me dance But somehow drugged me fascinating rhythm dominated my feet I changed my life completely I saw the lightning take me My love can not take eyes on me No blame Sunshine Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Blame dance Barry, Barry, buddy. We are the best Friends of Barry! Do not blame the good times Blame dance I can not I can not can not control my feet I can not I can not can not control my feet I can not I can not can not control my feet I can not I can not can not control my feet No blame Sunshine Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Blame dance No blame Sunshine Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Blame dance Oh, yeah... I mean... wow! Cool! Dive! cool music stimulates me The dirty rhythm moves me The devil came over me With this dance I have a fever of dance A fire burns inside me Dancing makes me a super trance Sunshine Do not blame the moonlight Blame the good times Blame dance No blame Sunshine Do not blame the moonlight Do not blame the good times Blame dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times Dance Sunshine Blame Moonlight Do not blame Good times Do not blame the dance Sunshine Do not blame Moonlight Do not blame Good times Dance Sunshine Do not blame Moonlight Do not blame Good times Do not blame the dance Sunshine Do not blame Moonlight Do not blame Good Times Do not blame Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good Times Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times Dance Sunshine Moonlight Good times Dance What? It was on all the time? What a waste of film. Where is the power button? Oh, here it is. More Movie Scripts | Request a Movie Transcript Read more: http://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=disco-ormene